


Dark times

by Jackitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: History, M/M, Military, darkleer past, descendents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackitty/pseuds/Jackitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it`s basically the story of when Darkleer turned into the executor and all the things that happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Ascension

Great Ascension

Big hallowed halls filled with shadowed corners and big tapestry covering the stone cold walls of trolls well forgotten by the time and people, even though you now most of them, in fact you believe you know more about them than your host but of course you don't correct him, it`s only the polite thing to do. Instead you keep listening to him babble about these old trolls and theirs stories and some of his own (actually most of his own hollowed) but you don't object, probably being the head executor of the palace must provide one of great tales along the years.  
Your name is Darkleer Zahhak, and today you will become the head executor of the 001 archeradicator`s squadron.  
Your guide is your ex-commander of the first squadron ,hence, the main executor. Even though he was half of your size (eh…lots of people was half of your size really, but he was truly short for a cerulean blood) was composted by his looks: A full heavy armor bearing lots of battle scars across his body and a look in his eyes that could break the young recruits, you really look up to him since you joined the army.  
"And there boy is the warm sea dweller pool, watch out walking here in the winter, those gilled fuckers cramp these corridors that time of the sweep, heh"  
His voice sounds like gravel grating together and his smirk was no less intimidating the only thing you can do is nod.  
"And now, to the main entry…literally speaking har har"  
You don't have the chance to give two steps before the other troll burst into a fit of raspy coughs and wheezes, then you remember why he is retiring. When he finally get a hold on himself he looks at you with disdain  
"Don't look at me like that solider,there ain`t many trolls who can willfully retire themselves"  
"Sir i wasn't…"  
"Save it Zahhak!" he snaps.   
The rest of the walk is very quiet.  
The main wing, or the throne room…or also know as "the super special occasion ballroom" or also "her imperious swag room",could indeed make some less prepared leave their jaws open in awe .  
The thing was a all ivory made from the celling to the floor which was decorated with pure gold condense`s statues and pillars that went all around the room and two big white stairs that ascended to the second floor. And between those colossal stairwells the throne sited there imponent, big and shimmering both of being so well waxed and the amount of gittler the thing had.  
"Of court yer been there before but still there`s a lot of things about this `oom"  
The commander says chipper ,having more of what teach you , he starts talking about the balls that happened there and "secret" passages.  
You indeed remember the day you first entered here,in fact , was also the day you first saw the condense. It was the day five of golden condense`s statues arrived but the drones ,when not in the pail season duties, where support to help place them but apparently her imperious condescension judged them unable to have any sense of decoration leaving for some unfortunates new recruits to move them around, and you where one of these lucky recruits. At first you where amazed how tinny she was compared to you…or any of the soldiers in the room really, she was a bit chubby and her demeanors where of someone who never needed to work a day in its life, but the moment she started giving orders about where to put those statues there was no doubt in darkleer`s mind about her role in the universe, run over people. ..Especially when she found out he didn't need help from his fellows to carry one statue, the rest of the day was about him running around the room caring a 3 ton statue while her hinges decided if she liked it more in the right side of the room or the left side…you needed a lot of towels that day.  
"Welp, thats pretty much it!"  
Said the older troll clapping his hands together and heading to the exit  
"Hope hear bout ya boy,see ya some day."  
"But…don't you have to attend the title ceremony?"  
Your ask wasn't ill meaning but the lost look from the troll in front of you made you regret asking it.  
"Heh, so i`ll see you there"  
with that he went away, you stood there for some more time before heading to your own hive, you need to get ready for the big event.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her Imperious condescence took taste in doing her royal announcements near the end of the night,near to the brake of dawn. She claimed that it was a remind of how something so beautiful could be so deadly…others said it was because now and they the screams of the trolls who couldn't arrive home before the alternian sun burn their skin.  
The throne room was filled with troll of the most noble hues Darkleer had seen, many of them where seadwellers in their unique designed outfits full with capes and embodiments, the landwellers there would or be occupant of one of the high jobs in the court or the army or subjugulators.  
you mop your forehead and try to keep calm until your name is called up by the page, not knowing when this moment will come up you just try to keep your stoic face and not to sweat trough your new uniform.  
"Nguemi Potant!"  
The name resound trough the walls and you see the face of your ex-commander light up under the illumination, he makes his way trough the crowd and you can notice his limping. The commander suffered an knee injury trough one of the battles, you can't help but biting your lip seeing he making his way to the front of her throne, you can't think in a worse injury to suffer than than…maybe lost ones horn but you try to shake these thought out your mind.  
Commander Nguemi went to the center of the room in front of the throne and the condense herself who looked at him as if it was another kelp in her underwater garden.  
"Welsh, let`s sea you where the…the…what the fuck you where boy?" The Empress snapped her fingers to one of her lowblood servant and he promptly brought a sheet of paper "…executor eh?"  
"Yes Ma`am" the blueblood said proudly.  
"Uhm, you`ve been serving me for…65 sweeps, that`s impressive…" she said with the same disinterested face, but apparently the other troll decided to overlook that and took it as a compliment smiling wider at her.  
"You did some A grade job man, you manage to run the archeradicators smoothly got some sick badge…very good you really earned the early retirement bizz,most of the head chefs of things get culled before even send the papers to see if `em get to retire their sorry asses"   
The commander`s smile was about to become dangerously proud full before the condense add  
"Course with that limp of yours i guess you get as useful as one of `em isn`t?"  
you could pinpoint the moment the heart of that crippled troll broke; Even though you do have a great respect for him the empress was right, such an display of weakness is inexcusable, be pullout of the job was the only obvious curse of action.  
"Now…where is Darkleer Zahhak?" the Empress ask looking at the paper.  
Your blood pusher almost leap trough your throat when you hear her voice calling you, The EMPRESS herself calling you! You manage to regain yourself after the initial shock and slip again the mask of impassiveness and walk trough the front of the throne where you kneel in from of the ruler Peixes, you couldn't see it but she smiled toothily at this.  
"Aint` you a polite one? i did`t even needed to ask you to not cut out my light!" she laughed at her own joke, and as per usual the court follow her lead while you stood there.  
After some more seconds she made a gesture to indicate that she would continue her speech and the room fell in silence.  
"Your records are quite impressive" she begun adjusting her goggles "No faults, no negative reviews of the commanders…and an shell lot of battle achievements very good…you where the commander of the 100th regiment isn`t that correct?"  
"Yes ma`am" your voice sounded even deeper than usual and you don't know if it is a good thing.  
Peixes snaps her fingers again and this time a clipboard is given to her  
"The efficiency of your army was top notch, i presume you will keep the whole squad like it?"  
You venture and rise your head.  
"Yes ma`am."  
"Very well" she says giving back the clipboard to the maid "Whit that we finnish the royal annulments part ya`all can go rome now, and you executor"  
she points at you with those long pinkish nails and you stand up as fast as you can.  
"…Don't fail me" the lack of interest returned to her features but her voice was resolute and concise. You nodded and repeated `yes ma`am` and shed seemed pleased with that, then she rose from the throne and ascended the stairs to her royal room followed by several servants and maids.  
You looked around, all the trolls where starting to leave and you still stood there in the center of the room thinking of what just happened. You look up and is meted by the giant skylight of the throne room where you could see the the colors of the changing of the nigth-blue purple sky to the almost orange-red day sky and you think…What a poor attic decision it was. Any rebellious hooligan could make a break in here trough that thing seriously the architects of the castle should have know better!


	2. Chapter 2

It was not the first time Darkleer had to present himself in front of a army, actually he had done it a lot of times and the crowd was not even half as interested as this one but you suppose that giving a speech to the whole darn arch eradicator army is kind of a big deal.   
The archieradicators where the most proficient branch of her imperious army,they where skilled in their archery and followed their orders with the outmost respect and will but the Zahhak knew they could do more,much more. There was a block of the most able and skilled soldiers in front of him among with some greenhorns metaphorically specking…in fact Darkleer could`t record a time the archiradicators had someone below teal on their camps (not as it was a bad thing) but…he`s digressing.  
"Today" he begun "I will take the charge of the Archeradicators, and there will be some changes." You let the hubbub go for a couple of seconds and take the moment to look around, try to memorize some faces of the bored ones or the more scandalized, they are going to be the first ones to be put into shape.  
"We are know by your optimum skill in the arrows and bow. That an veteran could hit a buzzvermin a 50 feet away. That when we come to the battlefield we are the ones who the enemies have more trouble with." You wait again, the soldiers murmur a tad more happily followed by some quiet cheers and affirmations from the last statement   
"And yet you seem content with that." the murmur stopped.  
"My goal…no,my mission to this galere is nothing less than achieve perfection."  
"We are not going to be the ones who come to finish the job from afar, we are not going to be the ones that your place will be guaranteed because of your connections or how good it will look on your curriculum " Your voice is starting to rise, you did not intended to it to happen but you guess it effective in this case.  
"We will strive for the skill to match the royal gamblignants, the ferocity of a threshecutioners, a speed of attack to put in shame the fastest Cavalreapers and a STRENGTH to mach the subjugglator" Your voice is already an octave hinger and you started to pance slowly left to right to see the reaction of your soldiers, you give a disgruntled growl , you got the entry sweep ,many novices…you will work them out.  
"The training will be merciless and do not expect that just because of my executor duties i will pay any less attention to this company" you accentuate that giving one young troll a bad eye and a snarl. You could see her trebling from the 5th row.  
"The training will take 60% of your in archery, 40% in obedience towards her royal empress and me, another 60% in physical STRENGTH and 40% in enchancing velocity and, yes i am aware that`s 200%, and i said what i meant" you could see some hands lowering.  
The muscled man takes a deep breath, and even if a little his face soften.  
"This will demand a lot of you and this sweep will be one of the hardest you will endure but after this you will be STRONGer than ever" his voice starts to raise again "You will raise a new standard to all the achradicators to come. We will be looked upon as best faction in the royal army." Somewhere in the back of the row someone yelled in agreement " The others will be jealousy of how GOOD we will be" More yells came out the rows, Darkleer tried to keep his stoic facade but the animation was quite contagious " The enemies of the empire will quake when they hear we are coming, we will paint the the ground with their gruesome warm sludge that call blood and thy will never never forget the power of the achradicators!" He was almost shouting when he finished, fighting the want to wipe the sweet of his forehead,but the animated shoutings of the archelons made him split a half of a grin, they keep it for a while and the Zahhak allowed patiently until they calmed down and the whole row didn`t make a sound, after a while the silence stayed and that started to get unsure what to do until Darkleer spoke again.  
"Well, what are you expecting? Get to work!"  
It was quickly followed by more angry shouts of the squads commanders holding them to return to the camp and many rushed steps and mumbled voices talking about what happened and what will happen to them, Darkleer felt pround to cause such a STRONG impression on them, after all first impressions are the ones that last and if he was going to be the executor he dreamed to be a little of `amicable` fear and a iron fist was the de rigueur.  
The Sagittarius was about to turn around when a little troll appeared in front of him, it was a filty rusty blood with a expression of no interest in anything around him.  
"Awe you Dawkleew Zahhak" he asked looking at a clipboard and then to Darkleer again, just listening to that loowblood terrible quirk made Darkleer`s ears burn in disgust .  
"Executor Darkleer Zahhak" you make sure to accentuate the `executor` part and intentionally making your x` sound in your own peculiar way.  
"Eh, right siw…Im the guy who keep up with your schedule so-"  
"So you are my secretary."  
"No. I`m the guy who keep up with youw schedule with all youw executow business" he says dryly.  
"I will bwing it fow you siw, every mowing, all your doings with the couwt will be listed thewe, unless someone get something to you do in the last houw so i can schedule it with the others…maybe even get the kitchen to do youw lunch ow something…"  
"Now listen to me loowblood" you start, voice restrained with anger  
"Don`t take for even a moment that we will be acquitances os any sort the time we work together, you will take care of my affairs and that`s it, i will not tolerate any vulgar language or informalities you are lower than me in several aspects and you will act as such, are we clear?"  
The shorter troll seemed to be unfazed by the outburst, must as if was a costumed to things like this.  
"i understand siw" he then pulled a sheet of the clipboard and gave to Darkleer "Since today is your fiwst day siw you just have two things to do" The blueblood grab the paper from the burgundy blooded and adjust his glasses to read it "You have to sing the mandatowy weplacement papewwork,that will not take mowe than a hour,and then you will have to give youw fiwst owal wepowt mistew Dawkleew siw."  
"I see…here say i have to report to the principal in charge, who`s suppose to be ?"  
The troll seemed uneasy but he quickly replied "D-don`t you want to visit youw quawtews in the castle?"  
That actually picked Darkleer attention, he didn`t know that the all superiors had the luxury of their own room in the castle! He shook his head and let his secretary show the way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As you can see it was made to fit all youws needs"  
The room per se was quite big and different from the castle it colors tended to the soft blue kind giving very cozy feeling to it,the mobile was very basic things as: recuperationcoon, a nigthstand, a lamp, a table with chairs and a very comfortable looking armchair but apart from that it looked very bare. No paintings, mirrors or any other thing that would make the room different from any other room from the castle, Which was a thing Darkleer don't really minded.  
"You have youw own ablution block" his little servant said opening the door leading to it "And all the documents you have to sing awe ovew the table siw" indeed a pile of paper was orderly placed on the table accompanied with an very business like pen,witch Darkleer fiddled with for a time before speaking again.  
"I find it acceptable, however i`d like another dormitory near to the training camps to supervise them"  
"That will be awanged wigth away siw."  
"Good, you may go…actually wait,no…" the burgundy troll was almost out of the room, the uneasiness back in his features "You have yet to tell me who i have to report to" you look dead serious at him and he start biting his lip.  
"Yes…enh, you see…"  
"Cease your stammering and say it" You do not have the time for this and for once the other troll realizes that you could snap his head out his neck if you wanted to (not that you ever would do something so selvage like that, especially in your new room).  
"Uh…due new management wules you have to give youw owal wepowt to the Gwand Hingblood siw"  
You swear your blood pusher miss a beat  
"O-of couwse, i can delivew youw owal wepowt to him b-but…"  
"Don`t be a fool! why would i deliver you such an important task?" for this time your little secretary showed a new emotion beyond apathy and it was of pure astonishment.  
"A-awe you suwe siw? i-"  
"I am 100% sure of it, you may go now."  
The troll stays in awe for a second before excusing himself and leave the room.  
The executor stood on the same spot for some seconds after turning to the table which all the important paperwork was and resigned to sit down and sing them in the effort to calm himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Grand Hingblood room was situated at second floor, at the northeast part of the castle, the most cold and desolated part of the usually life full ambient guarded by his personal bodyguards, not that he needed to but it was more about intimidation. Darkleer was positively gigidy by the prospect of meeting the most hingh blooded landweller troll in the Alternia society and report to him every week or so nothing less! It was truly one of greatest honors he could imagined right now, he was sweating under his uniform and his nerves could only be hidden behind his helmet.  
His arrival was deemed with a few sneers from the bodyguards but just mentioning your title was sufficient to let you pass.  
Before getting at the room the visitors had to pass an corridor displaying the High blood`s artwork trough the wall and…It was a great resume of what expect from what was lying behind that door, alas, hundreds of rupestrian immoral scenes painted with an plethora of blood hues, splashes carefully placed to form somewhat expressionist settings but once in a while you could stubble upon a mightily well made pantings of the Empress or any other famous historic occurrence bloody enough to get his attention, getting to the door to his room made all this much more pronounced in his brain.  
"Who`s there." asked the low,raspy voice coming from the deeps of the dark chamber.  
The first thing the blue blood noticed was the smell,my god the smell,he had smelled plenty of blood and guts of the deceased but that room…it was like,like…rotten meat, gallons of blood and…oh god you don't even want to know what else is there, you urge to grimace and cover your nose but you would be damed if you did.  
"My name is Darkleer Zahhak sir,the new executor."  
"You don`t say." the voice chuckled darkly soundly the room is filled with a dim light making possible distinguish what was inside the room.  
You could live without it.  
"I so, SO sorry about the mess motherfucker,my maid didn`t show up today"  
The Grand HIngblood smiled wickedly slumped in his throne made of bones, the lighting of the room made his face paint look much more a creature from the deeps than a troll, his unruly hair and ominous horns didn`t make things better to his hell like appearance. The silence steadied until Darkleer got his helmet fogged of all his sweat.  
"It`s a great hon-"  
"DID I TELL YOU COULD MOTHERFUCKING TALK" His voice booms trough the room and his smirk is replaced by a scowl,you gulp inadvertently of yourself and you are pretty sure your perspiration problem is starting to get out of hand the more the time passes.  
"Do the brother a favor and go getting that wicked elixir in the pile there." he vaguely points to one of the corners of the room which was filled with bottles and more bottles of some kind of soda.  
"As you wish,sir." you turn around and go to the pile of plastic bottles,you exile deeply, turning your back around someone so dangerous and Imprevisible as the Hingblood could been seen as a dumb move (many would ) but only someone who trusted comply heart and soul to his superior would do something of such…you wish he sees that way.  
Approaching the pile you can smell the strong sugary traces of what once filled those recipients, Darkleer grouched on the dirty, bloddy floor and searched for a non-empty bottle. After messing around the pile he found an unopened one who readed "Grape flavored" in big colors,he was about to turn around when he heard an low growl, The long haired troll turned around to find an still sprawled unhappy Hingblood gazing at him.  
"Uh…" he could feel the cold sweat running down the back of his neck.  
"WHAT?!"   
That startled the living lights off the Zahhak "N-nothing Hingblood."   
He turned away quickly and disposed the grape flavored faygo back into the pile and choosed an pinkish one this time.  
He could hear the indigo blood growl behind him again…ok then.

He grabbed an green one this time. 

Another growl could be heard.

The green one.

No.

The candy red one.

This one neither.

The blue one.

…  
"I hope this your taste sir." you say returning near the enormous troll, you knell and offering the soda to him.  
"Ah yiiiiiiiiis…" the hingblood dragged the `i`s` mimicking the gas escaping from the bottle "This right here my brother" he swigged around the faygo "This is the holly word chummed down the sugar mountains and drowned in the first fucking MESSIAH`S BLOOD HIMSELF!" he chugged down the whole thing and when he finished he looked at Darkleer with a smirk.  
And then burped.  
The hinglood passed more than a minute laughing as such childish display was the joke of his life while the archiradicator stooded there impassible.  
"Haaa you see my fucking brother" he started swiping aways some moisture that had formed in his eyes during his laughing fit "My subordinates are like those same faygo. They all come in beautits frisking colors from all over the rainbow you dig?" No, you don't.  
"Yes hingblood"  
"Some are full of soda, some are not…some even taste better than the others even if they are the same flavor…But then do have a thing in common." he looked at you slyly and you realized it was your queue.  
"What is it hingblood?"  
"If they don't go down with the clown…" he started to smash the empty faygo bootle with his big claw liked hands "…The clown go down with you."  
the bottle fade away with his strength "Do we got that clear my blue brother?"  
"Yes Hingblood."

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys this is my first fic and i KNOW it`s small but i promisse it gets better...well at least i think it does.......yeah the nasty things will happen(eventually) dont worry
> 
> ((also i will figure the tags out later))


End file.
